Captain Grace
Summary Umi Shibahara is a magical girl in Arc 3. She's an adventurous middle schooler from an influential family, who has always wanted to see the world and experience it for herself, leading her to a path of athleticism. She has a rebellious and rowdy attitude, and is unable to stay polite, always speaking her mind and not minding her manners. All her peers see her as a mean, egocentric bully who lashes out and beats up anyone who antagonizes her, not shying away from using violence or family influence. She considers Funny Trick a good friend, using her calmness and rationality to keep her in check from going too far, and is willing to protect her over her own pride - although, keeping it to herself, Funny Trick finds Umi unbearable and borderline evil. She's turned into the magical girl Captain Grace by the fairy Toko to fight off “evil magical girls who want to destroy the world”. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-C, possibly higher. Higher with magic cannon and pirate ship Name: Umi Shibahara, Captain Grace Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Middle School Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Sword, Dagger and Hook Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: Likely Town level, possibly higher (Weaker than Hana Gekokujou and Archfiend Pam's clone, but managed to trade a couple blows). Higher with magic cannon and pirate ship (Destroyed Pam's clone) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Likely Town Class, possibly higher. Higher with pirate ship Durability: Likely Town level, possibly higher (Was the least shaken by the attacks of Hana Gekokujou and traded blows with Archfiend Pam's clone). Higher for pirate ship (Far more durable than herself) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Extended melee range for combat, Varies for ship equipment, Line of sight for summoning Standard Equipment: Cutlass, 2 daggers, 2 roped hooks, Hand-hook, Anything inside the pirate ship when summoned Intelligence: Not booksmart at all. Quick-witted and reacts quickly to any situations. Her assertiveness is strong enough to never slow her down. She's the first to jump into battle when challenged, and never backs down from a fight Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 5/5 *'Durability:' 4/5 *'Agility:' 5/5 *'Intelligence:' 2/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 3/5 *'Self-assertion:' 5/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 3/5 *'Magical Potential:' 3/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 2/5 Pirate Ship Summoning: Captain Grace's magic allows her to summon a massive, wooden pirate ship anywhere she wants. While it can't move if summoned on land, anything inside it can be used for any purpose it might serve: cannons, ropes, anchors, barrels, etc. Both the ship and the items inside it are magical and are so durable they can resist full-powered attacks from even combat-oriented magical girls. As an ultimate move, she can summon her pirate ship onto someone, which is how she defeated the clone of Archfiend Pam. If summoned on water, the ship can sail at 5600 knots (Mach 8.5). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Hook Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 7